Talk:Fable Heroes
Far right Character I have just updated the page but am a bit stuck with one character. On the official picture it shows some heroes, but who is the one on the very far right. I have played Fable 2 and Fable 3, so it could be from Fable. If it's from 2 or 3 I must of forgot. I thought it could be Theresa but I don't really think it is. Please tell me and update the page. :That would be Jack of Blades. Wow... TheIndifferentist 18:38, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Let's all guess who's next My guess is Theresa. The last two may be Thunder and Whisper. Don't see Jack in any of them, too bad. :Maybe Theresa's not actually there, and it's Jack instead. Although I think I heard Theresa mentioned in one of the interviews somewhere... Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 13:37, April 7, 2012 (UTC) :I would be surprised if Page or Kalin wasn't there either. How about Walter?Garry Damrau(talk) 18:04, April 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, they did already show Jack in that banner on their site, with what looks like the Sword of Aeons. Surely they wouldn't do that and then not include him in some way. Theresa as a playable character, in my opinion, is just...weird. I hope that's not her. Ben's inclusion surprised me. The next could be Whisper or possibly Page, and as for the last one...I can't help but see Barry Hatch... TheIndifferentist 08:41, April 8, 2012 (UTC) I'm just going to go out on a limb and assume it's jack. That hooded shadow just looks all too familiar. But that's exciting jack is by far the ultimate anti-hero/villian. You guys probably have valid reasons to disagree but hey. It's jack of blades c'mon. Plus he WAS on the cover C0D3X 8:35, April 9, 2012 :The picture depicting Jack could have been a tease, the next Hero could be the Guild Master aka Weaver or Scarlet Robe. The second to last looks like it could be Briar Rose, going by the scarf-like shape of the neck. Or the last two could be new random characters from LH's imagination.--Alpha Lycos 17:35, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :As it could easily be weaver or scarlet robe I'm Still solid on my jack of blades accusation, we have to keep the banner with jack and the sword of aeons in mind as there would be no point to "taunt" everyone with a hero tease.--C0D3X 21:48, April 9, 2012 ::Hmm just like there was no point in PM over selling the previous games? lol When LH is involved I take things with a grain of salt until its been confirmed, judging them from past behaviour of over selling/exaggerating/promising things that are removed/never in.--Alpha Lycos 04:54, April 10, 2012 (UTC) :I suppose we just have to wait for fable Friday to find out, LH being the crafty genius team they are. :One more to go. I was kinda right by picking Theresa but was surprised she lowered her hood. I don't think it is Weaver cause he was bald. I'm going with Whisper.Garry Damrau(talk) 01:08, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :Who mentioned Walter? Oh that's right I did. Ends up 10 males and 2 females on the jury. A little one-sided but then who mostly plays video games? Please Lionhead, hurry up with The Journey.Garry Damrau(talk) 17:08, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Players of this game needed Are Sentinels enemies in Fable Heroes? Someone deleted them. Need current player of game to confirm whether or not they are in the game. : There is a Sentinel boss at the end of the Aurora level but that's it. Dark Minions are enemies though. -- geekie beekie(Talk) 01:17, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Some places free? I went to xbox.com to look up the Fable Heroes game and it came up saying Free for the full version, I clicked on it and it told me the offer isn't available in my country. Is it free to some places? Curious about this.--Alpha Lycos 13:54, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :Never mind, the site had me on the game video page.--Alpha Lycos 14:08, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Heroes Can all the playable characters of "Fable Heroes" be considered Heroes? Bogota X 15:57, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :No, they would just be used as "Heroes" because otherwise there would just be a few minor characters to play, such as Jack, Maze, Hero(player), Theresa, Reaver, Hammer, Garth.--Alpha Lycos 14:02, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Force Push What does the "defensive force push" do? How do you pull it off in the first place? End of line 15:40, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :Its like getting knocked out in Fable II and III from what I have seen.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 22:07, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :::So when you die, you automatically use Force Push? Or when you get hit? End of line 14:06, July 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::Kinda. It's very similar in effect and it has been said that it is the "Hero drawing on all his/her reserves to force enemies back and rise again." WikiaWizard (talk) 14:35, July 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::Let me get this straight: Only if your Hero dies, he'll do aforce push, right?End of line 20:42, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Fable Heroes and Minecraft Crossover Hey. I was recently looking at some DLC for Minecraft Xbox 360 Edition and found that they are adding skins to the game and are including some characters from Fable Heroes. They are the Jack of Blades, the Hero, Garth, Reaver and Hammer. I'm not sure whether this is something that we should mention on the Fable Heroes page and that is the reason I am asking. WikiaWizard (talk) 18:38, July 15, 2012 (UTC) :I think it's worthy of mention on the individual character pages. Most of them are up now, though we do need to fill them out. -- geekie beekie(Talk) (User Space) 19:35, July 15, 2012 (UTC)